


Now is Too Late For You and Your White Horse

by umaficwriter



Series: Crowen Playlist [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crowen, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, based on taylor swift song white horse, cristina and owen, cristina goes away, crowen will be the end of me even after all this time, mentioned meredith and derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: not a happy ending, but I know you like the torture #crowenALLTHEWAY
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Series: Crowen Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602304
Kudos: 3





	Now is Too Late For You and Your White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> do not own Grey’s Anatomy, because if I’d have it… oh man Crowen would be SO end game!

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to

“Don’t ‘Cristina’ me, don’t say you’re sorry” the Asian woman uttered.  
Owen looked at her. Really looked at her. In the eye. Those big blue and expressive eyes burning holes in her skin. Crystallized water pouring onto her.  
Cristina slowly let go the air of her lungs.  
“Why do you do that?” she asked crossing her arms in front of her. Him with those angel-like blue eyes of his were enough invading her.  
“Do what?” Hunt questioned still facing her like she was the ehole world to him, and in fact, was.  
“Use those terribly-sorry-please-forgive-me-blue-freaking-eyes of yours every time we had a fight?”  
He laughed.  
Let out a short laugh and got closer to her, firstly putting his hands on her crossed arms, letting them down and circling his armas around her waist.  
“You think is funny?” her voice had a subtle hint of humor all the anger passed and almost forgotten now. Yang looked at him in the eye with her hear tilted up, since Owen was taller.  
“Maybe…” said the man before closing the gap between them.

***  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known  
As she stood in Meredith’s kitchen, after Owen went home, after the fight, the only thing in her head was 1i should have known”.  
She should have known it was a mistake a marriage like theirs.  
She should have known it since Meredith’ speech about it years ago.  
She should have known it since his reaction to her pregnancy, so opposite from hers.  
She should have known it.  
Since the icicle.  
Since the choking.  
Since ‘You want him, take him, just don’t go away’ thing with Teddy.  
Instead, she believed him.  
She truly, deeply believed her husband was so in love with her, that she was enough.  
She wasn’t.  
They didn’t shared the same goals anymore. And that thought alone made her cry on Meredith and Derek’s kitchen floor.  
She should’ve known.  
***  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.

Then, Switzerland happened.  
Burke happened again. Not again, again, but as soon as Meredith, her person, saw her at the airport, she knew. Before Cristina knew.  
Her fairytale, long shattered, with Owen was gone, for good.  
No more Mrs. awaiting for her war hero to come back hpme after a shift.  
No more seeing each other in on-call rooms.  
No more kissing gppdnight.  
No more imagining forty eyes from now together.  
That was real life. Wasn’t no Hollywood with those stupid and sexist scripts.  
Cristina Yang was leaving Seattle. And bringing no Owen Hunt with her.  
***  
Maybe I was naïve  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know  
She was crazy to think that they could work.  
But, at the same time, Cristina didn’t want to say goodbye yet.  
So they had lots of sex. Amazing, mind blowing sex, to try and forget their awfuk situation.  
But the day for her to part was here.  
Owen had so many dreams about them once upon a time.  
Why did they stared if they knew it was ending that way?  
He counted the hours ‘till her departure and cried inside with each one gone by.  
He did not want to let her go.  
Owen knew that she needed the world, and he couldn’t give it to her, so she went and took it by herself, leaving him out of equation.  
Was his fault.  
He knew that much yes.  
Owen Hunt couldn’t save his marriage with a giant high horse and sword.  
He couldn’t ask her to stay.  
He couldn’t kneel pleading ‘please don’t leave me’.  
He acknowledged it was on him.  
He was the one to blame.  
The ginger man contemplated the rise and fall from her chest, wishing the world stopped, just so he could stay like that, with her, forever.  
Cristina knew he was awake.  
And she was sure of one thing: if she opened her eyes and looked in those two pools, all of her wishes would be gone, and she’d stay.  
Naïve her.  
Stupid her.  
In love her.  
She didn’t open her eyes though.  
***  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

She was outside the Hospital. Waiting for her cab to come. For the second time.  
She’d watched Owen from the gallery and that was their goodbye.  
She set her ridiculous hopes high and their ‘you took of my icicle’ ended that way.  
It was too late anyway, for him to come e sweep her of her feet and try to convince her to stay.  
He wouldn’t do that.  
He loved her incredibly much to ask that from her.  
Some little part of Cristina wanted that though.  
The cab was here. She heard its stupid horn and accompanied the driver as he packed the trunk with her baggage.  
As she was to enter the vehicle, that voice cut through her head, and Yang turned around.  
“Cristina!”  
There he was, scrub cap still on. Red from the running towards the door.  
Owen stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on her face.  
It said ‘please don’t do what I think you’re going to do’  
And the look in his face after the realization broken her heart a little more, even though she knew that that was medically impossible.  
The weight of that look made her ignore the horn and run until she was in his arms again, kissing him like it was the last time.  
And it was.  
Cristina poured all the endless love she had for him on that kiss and she tasted tears between them. His tears.  
Ruthless and desperate.  
Cristina let go of him and amost had to fight for him to let go as well.  
Her body was saying ‘go’ and her brain was saying ‘for the love of God, stay’.  
He finally let go of her at the sound of another horn from the driver.  
Their hands stayed jointed, even though she was backing out.  
The look in Owen’s face was pure sadness and regret.  
She went of for the cab slowly ‘till her hand was only a few inches from let him go completely.  
He was broken again.  
He was lost.  
And she was resilient.  
So was he.  
They would make it, eventually.  
She entered the car finally and looked out the window for him.  
She saw fat tears falling from his eyes and also felt tear-eyed herself.  
The yellow cab started, and she left him behind.

Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys say?  
> Also, I have a spotify playlist for Crowen! Name’s ‘Crown – Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt’ follow and listen if you pleased! AND I’m totally open for suggestions of Crowen songs too! 
> 
> Thanks and see ya  
> xx


End file.
